Kaz
Appearance: Her skin is green, her hair is a dark black, and it fades to that of a blue black and occasionally a purple color. She was born with bright yellow eyes, and over time the have darkened considerably to a deep brown. Kaz wears very tight, spandex that can stretch with her every move. She keeps blades concealed on her in every-thinkable place. Personality: She can very rude, very short tempered, and insulting. She gets flustered which often results in her being angry or breaking something. She tends to be quiet in effort to keep from becoming enraged. History: Kaz is a trained, fierce, and deadly warrior. Her father, her father's father, and so on and so forth were all the same, and Kaz is better. As members of this prestigious family, this line of warriors they were entitled to much more leniency than the rest of their families knew of. Each member of the family selected has worked their way up in the eyes of the authority. The family name gains minor praise as a by product of triumph. Kaz is the current heir, the matriarch a position she certainly deserves though many in her extended family do not believe she has earned. Kaz, of course sees things differently, she was born a leader, and works hard to live up to her family legacy. Her family has been known for producing fierce, and deadly warrior. Her father, her father's father, and so on and so forth were all the same, for over 300 years. Most of their activity has been in secret until recent "events". Kaz is the first of her family to have her association with the family publicly broken. They are well known among everyone for tradition, for their legacy. Transferring always ended with the same result, with Kaz their reputation sustained damage. Kaz has siblings whom she is now estranged from; Ghislaine, Hobie and Bria. Ghislaine is practically on another planet, jokingly referred to as Mars. She has lived on each continent as part of studying programs. She is studying Space and Time. Hobie has previously lived in Japan while attending universities, multiple. He had been studying very uncommon subjects such as Human Cloning, and Neuroregeneration‎. Bria is in the spot light as an Mixed Martial Artist and Cage fighter. She travels the world fighting for fun, the money is good, it doesn't hold a candle to the thrill of being in the octagon. Had she not been disowned the entire family would have been banished from their community, and possibly all but the ancient settlement. Communication with Kaz is taboo, contact grounds for all government search parameters. She is alone, the only contact she has is with her paternal Aunt. She repeatedly tells them not to have any further communication with her, she cannot protect them from where they are. :She carries a retractable staff that doubles as a spear, axe and sword. Relationships: Coehhad Zebulon Zuthllue Dostyrt Ghislaine, Hobie and Bria Category:Characters Category:Female Category:X-Men